The Lacrima
by Yoru no Assassin
Summary: 2 young mages appear at Fairytail one day. What will they have to do with a new prophecy? And the spirit world being disconnected from earthland? Will Lucy survive the mission without playing with Haelya's and Jaden's growing feelings?
1. Chapter 1 - Begginings and Endings

**This is my first fanfic, so don't be that mean! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was near Karen Lilica's Grave again. It was green and a water fall was right in front of the cliff where Karen lay. It was also the place where she convinced The Celestial King to let Loke back into the spirit world. It was her favourite place to go to when she wanted to think. She was thinking about the day Jaden and Haelya came to Fairytail. They made quite an entrance.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_It was a pleasant summer afternoon when suddenly the door flew open. A splinter lodged itself into the table, near Wakaba's hand. Every one fell silent. There were two people in the doorway, a teenage boy and a girl, both who looked around 17 or 18. "Help me!" cried the girl faintly as she fell to her knees. The boy, who was floating horizontally unconsiosly in mid-air, sank lower. The girl appeared to be controlling the boy's floating. She made him sink slowly to the ground, and then collapsed next to him._

_The teenage girl had silky brown hair with golden streaks and hazel eyes covered with thick, dark eyelasheslike most of the guild. She had a small, petite body and thin face. She was wearing a leather jacket, a maroon tank top, black net leggings and shorts. The tank top was edged with black lace and showed off her flat stomach. On her feet were calf-length,black combat boots. She had a lot of black and silver piercings on her ears, and even one on her nose and lip. She looked really punk with black eyeliner. The girl also wore a silver-key shaped pendant on her neck. The teenage boy had a squarish face and black, spikey hair that drooped slightly. He wore a sap green jacket, a bright blue t-shirt, beige corduroy pants and sap green adidas sneakers. He had a blue and a black ring on his right ear and a white and a yellow ring on his left ear._

_Mira, Elfman, and Wendy rushed fowardto help them. Wendy put her hands on the girl's stomach and forehead and healed all her scratches and bruises. She went over to the boy and healed the boy's as well. "They'll need to rest at the infirmary tonight. The young man has a broken leg and a couple of ribs." said Wendy. Elfman and Gray carried the two into the infirmary._

_Suddenly the black haired youth woke up and said in a terrified voice and glowing white eyes, "I am one of the prophecy mages," and collapsed back into Elfman's arms._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

Lucy wondered what Jaden was talking about when he came in. A noise rustled behind Lucy. She turned around to see a familiar straw-haired mage named Haelya.

"Hi Haelya," greeted Lucy. "Hey, What's up?" replied Haelya. Amongst all her friends, Lucy had chosen only Haelya to share this place.

"Not much. Guild too noisy for you?" asked Lucy. Haelya laughed.

"It's always noisy."

"Hey Haelya, you know you're kind of mysterious mind telling me some of your history?" asked Lucy. It had been about 2 weeks since she and Jaden came. Haelya sat down on the grass amd began to tell Lucy some of her history.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_The girl had woken up and was out of the infirmary. She was talking to Master Makarov. The master replied to her request. _

"_If you want to join the guild, you must prove it. Why don't you duel Natsu?" he suggested. "This is Haelya," he added. Natsu immeadiatly looked up and said, "I'm all revved up! Yosh!" Haelya didn't change her expression and said, "What d' ya got?" _

"_Fire Dragon's Claw!" A jet of fire in the shape of a claw raced towards Haelya._

"_Air Dragon's Wing Attack!" Haelya blocked Natsu's attack, pushed him back, as well as exiting him by showing that she was a dragon slayer too. Natsu's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A huge vortex of fire ran towards Haelya. "Air wall!" The air seemed to thicken in front of her. All around, people were whispering._

"_She's a dragon slayer as well as an air mage?"_

"_How did she do that?"_

"_Amazing! She's so powerful!"_

_Natsu just stood there gaping. Finally he said, "Where did you learn this magic from?" he asked in a sharp voice. _

"_A dragon named Miriana. She was like my mother. My own died when I was little. She disappeared years ago. X777 was the last year I ever saw her."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Running Away

**Chapter 2**

**~FLASHBACK CONTINUES~**

_There was a lot to learn about the new mages. Haelya got to join the guildas well as her companion, Jaden Nakaruga. He used light magic. His guild mark was black, on his chest. Haelya's was on her stomach, like Cana's, in silver. In the afternoon, Haelya asked Lucy about a place to stay, food, clothes, etc. They went shopping in the evening with Mira, while Jaden got an orientation by Gray and Gajeel, and for a while, Natsu. It clearly wasn't peaceful. The orientation ended with Erza knocking Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel unconscious. _

_Haelya and Jaden had decided to share a house on rent. They also were going to stay in Fairy Hills, but their house number was 7. The house was done in blues and greens. While walking back to the new house with groceries, Lucy and Mira were trying to get Haelya to talk. She wasn't saying anything except what she was asked._

"_You must find things odd here," said Lucy. "Especially with all the weirdo's walking around the guild." Haelya laughed and replied, "Yeah, but then I'm not so normal myself. I'm a punk. My father died when I was 10, almost 11. Jaden's mom died along with him, around the same time. Me and Jaden were born in the same hospital, same time, same day. We both are going to turn 18 this September 23__rd__. Our families were really close." _

_Mira asked, "Why were you both so injured when you came here?" _

_Haelya hesitated. "We were being chased by...a... wyvern. Jaden got knocked out by its tail and flew somewhere, causing an avalanche. We were so tired from walking to Fiore we didn't have enough energy to defeat it. So I created an air bed and floated Jaden down to the guild. Luckily we were so near to it, otherwise we might have been dead. We ran away from home to join the guild." finished Haelya._

_The girls dropped off the groceries and went back to the guild to call Jaden. Haelya went with Jaden to their new house. They spent the rest of the evening setting up the house. For the first time in a long time, Haelya and Jaden talked normally, they laughed, just like normal friends. But the most important of all, they felt free._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Haelya was telling her history to Lucy. "We ran away from home because of our parents. Ever since my dad and Jaden's mom died, our own parents felt like each other's parents. We even acted like brother and sister. And then Jaden's dad, Anthony Nakaruga, and my mom, Lareen Rhael, fell in love with eachother." A tear tricked down


	3. Chapter 3 - Prophecy

**H! Aika here! sorry for the boring chapter! still, hope you like it! Hey, whats Gray and Natsu doing here?**

**Gray- how come you made me so perverted?**

**Aika- sorry, but you are a- hey wait how did you read my chapter?!**

**Natsu- How come I have such a small part?!**

**Lucy- You idiots shouldn't snoop into other people's manuscripts! Its bad manners.**

**Aika- Lucy too? At least there's some one sane.**

**Erza- I'm perfectly sane. Serve's you idiots right for smashing my cake.**

**Gray- Wasn't that in the story?**

**Aika- E- E - erza... nice to meet you too...**

**Lucy- Shouldn't Aika be getting on with the story?**

**Natsu- Yeah! I wanna read the rest of it! I didn't get to read it all, because of Gray snatching it away from me. Oh yeah, and by the way, Aika doesn't own anything but the characters Jaden and Haelya.**

**Gray- So don't sue her! And remember to r and r!**

**Aika- Thanks guys! Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Are you there, Haelya?" asked Lucy. She could hear someone shifting their feet. "Yeah. I'm gonna hold your hand, so don't freak out," replied Haelya as she reached for Lucy's hand. "Don't move!" squeaked Luce. She looked at Haelya. She seemed shaken. Suddenly a misty figure came into view and illuminated everything very faintly. The two girls could see the ghostly figure of a girl. She opened her mouth and spoke.

'_8 shall come from the fairy's end,_

_To find the giant crystal-gem of old._

_Of which the light, flame, and ice come to mend,_

_Within the three devils to be encased in cold._

_Beware of your friendship, love and honour, and,_

_The devils that armour cannot defeat or perceive._

_To come back to earthland,_

_By the warning only the heavens shall receive.'_

The figure disappeared along with the darkness. Lucy got her voice back and said, " What was- _What happened?_" She asked as she saw Haelya shaking and trembling terribly. She said something stutteringly. "Th- th – th – was m-m-my mother." She was pointing shakily at the place where the cold and distant figure was a few moments earlier. Lucy put a hand over Haelya's shoulders. "Its over now," She soothed. "We should go back to the guild now and tell them about this." The two girls walked away from Karen Lilica's Grave.

When they reached the guild , Lucy told Erza what happened. The Requip mage nodded and said, "Yes. This must be told to master." Erza went off towards Makarov. Finally Ji-chan came out of his office and announced what had happened. "Listen you brats! Lucy and Haelya have witnessed a prophecy. Haelya, please repeat the prophecy and tell all the details." Haelya repeated the prophecy and said, "Everything went black. Then suddenly, a ghostly figure came into view. The girl was my mother when she was 16." The guild went amok at the last sentence. Master nodded.

Just as he was about to speak, a golden flash of light illuminated the Guild. The light faded and a familiar, orange headed Celestial Spirit was in its place. "Hey guys. What's up?" Loke said. He turned to Lucy and bowed. "My princess. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to call on me or any other spirit as much anymore. The main Lacrima which allows us to go from world to world and use our powers has broken. All the power is seeping out, and it can't absorb any when its broken." Loke shook his head sadly. "No one knows how to fix it with magical power or not. It's magical power is very complex. Our world will be lost to you over the centuries. Well anyways, I just had to give all you beautiful ladies a warning. See ya!" With another flash of golden light, Loke was gone. Some of the girls sighed. Everyone else was silent.

"Well that clears everything up." Said Jaden.

"We know what's happening now." Said Wakaba.

"We need to do something about this," slurred Cana. "It's obvious we're involved."

"Yeah! A Quest!" chimed in Natsu.

"Okay then kids, a quest it is. Laki, did you write down the prophecy?"

"Yes sir!" Laki squeaked. Makarov read the paper Laki handed him silently.

"There needs to be 8 people total. It seems that an ice mage, a fire mage, a light mage, and a celestial mage. Gray, Natsu, Jaden and Lucy need to go." Lucy made one of her famous 'what?!' expressions. Happy saw this and said, "Lucy's making weird faces! I wanna play!" Natsu stuck out his tongue at Happy. "Pay attention to Master, Natsu, Happy," said Erza. Natsu shivered. " We need four more people," continued Makarov. " I wish Erza, Haelya, Wendy and Gajeel to go as well." The guild started babbling with questions.

"When will we go, Ji-chan?" asked Erza.

"How will we go?" asked Gray.

"That's easy you idiot! Oof -" said Natsu as he got punched by Gray. "I'm not an idiot!" Natsu kicked him in retaliation. "Fine then, Stripper!" A small scuffle broke out.

"Popsicle!"

"Hot head!"

"Mr Underwear!" Natsu was waving something dark blue in the air. "I got your underwear!" Gray turned red and said "HEY! Give it back!"

"Don't ask me for extra underwear like last time Gray!" shouted Lucy. Gray didn't hear what Lucy said and right then asked Lucy, "Do you have any extra underwear, Lucy?" Lucy hit him very hard. "You baka! Didn't I ask you not to ask me for underwear?" Gray rubbed his head. "Ouch, what was that for?" Gray went back to fighting Natsu. Erza, who had been eating cake, suddenly got up. Right then, Natsu flew with a thud into her cake.

The whole guild fell silent at the look on Erza's face. And then, Erza exploded.

"YOU BAKA'S! MY CAKE! IT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD ONE!" She kicked Gray and Natsu all the way to the door. "GO GET ME SOME MORE!" Everyone started laughing. Gray and Natsu ran past Cana, who got up from drinking her beer and shouted, "At least wear some underwear when you go out, Gray!" after his retreating figure. Gray ran back into the guild, grabbed some clothes and ran out again for his life. _So much for the quest, _thought Jaden.

* * *

**So, how was it?**


	4. Chapter 4 - My Spirit

**Yo! What's up? Sorry for the long update. Haelya is pronounced HAY-LA. Its y is very faintly pronounced, like the t in tsou in Japanese. Anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah, and I don't own Fairytail, but if I did, there'd be a lot more NaLu/GraLu (I haven't decided which one is better yet) and pairings in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – My Spirit**

Haelya and Jaden were packing for their quest. Or rather, Haelya was trying to pack, while Jaden was eating. 'Getting energy for the quest' as he put it. Haelya was getting irritated.

"Are you going to pack your own bags, or do I have to do it?" Jaden continued to eat his burger, despite the dagger-like, Erza-like looks Haelya was giving him. "I have my little sister to do it," replied Jaden coolly. Haelya yelled at him again. "By two seconds! And little sis, not your maid!" Jaden laughed and said, "Alright, alright! I'll help you. Did you put in a water bottle?" Jaden was actually very organised when he wanted to be, although he seemed to not care about such things. Haelya was the complete opposite.

As soon as the duo finished packing their small backpacks and Haelya plopped down on the blue sofa. Jaden sat down gracefully next to her. Their two room apartment was pretty big for its rooms.

There was a kitchen, drawing room and dining room combined as one huge room in the front of the apartment. The whole apartment had white wooden floors, some of the carpets and walls with blue furniture. The other room was a fairly large bedroom. It had a blue desk, two blue twin beds in a corner of the room, bedside tables, and a blue dresser. In addition to that, it had a blue beanbag, blue curtains, a blue carpet and two blue chairs.

Haelya looked at Jaden. He looked thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" asked Haelya.

"How'd you know I was thinking about something?"

Haelya chuckled. "I know you well. Your face. So, what's up?"

"I was thinking about the day you became punk. The day we got our ear pierced the first time. Whether we were right to run . . . . or join Fairytail. Stuff like that." There was a tiny silence. Haelya picked at her lip piercing.

"I'm glad you ran after me that day. I would have never survived without you," mumbled Haelya, embarrassed. It wasn't often Haelya admitted her feelings. "_Mom,_" Haelya murmured to herself. '_Of course she would be thinking of her mom when I said things about that day,' _thought Jaden,_ 'You idiot, she's going to feel bad now.'_

Jaden looked at Haelya. She had wrapped her hands around her knees, and a tear was trickling down her cheek. Jaden had always known Haelya well. Now, when she was like this, Jaden knew all she wanted was to have someone comfort her and leave her alone when needed, without disrupting her train of thoughts.

He wrapped his arms around Haelya's tiny shoulders, soothing her immediately. The feeling of someone being there for her soothed Haelya. _'Jaden is not going to hurt me,'_ thought Haelya. However wrong she might be later, she never knew then. In the moment, Jaden meant well for her. Let us not ruin that now.

"We'll do alright here, Haelya. I can feel it," said Jaden determiness in his voice. Haelya leaned her head against Jaden's chest. They sat like that for a moment. The tears just kept coming for Haelya. Jaden getting a bit uncomfortable, said, "Let's go make dinner." Haelya sniffled and wiped her tears. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Jaden was finally alone.

Jaden went to the bedroom and took off his blue tee shirt. He looked at the words tattooed on his chest and stomach in the long mirror. The prophecy and the other 3 lines had been inked on to his chest seven years ago, when he was sleeping. What was a prophecy witnessed only earlier that day doing inked on his chest seven years ago, you ask? It was Jaden's biological mother's doing. The calligraphy was an exact copy of the prophecy, only with 3 lines added. The lines were,

'_Follow the numbers,' _and

'_Protect your friends before it is too late,' _and

'_The pieces of the puzzle will fit together at the heaven's abode.'_

The lines made no sense to Jaden. All he knew was that it was done by his mother. How she had come to know all of this, he had no idea. Jaden heard the bathroom door opening, and quicly wore his tee shirt again. Haelya came out with a brighter face. "You okay?" asked Jaden. "Yeah," replied Haelya. "Let's go eat." They ate what was left of the burgers and went to sleep.

The next day, the duo set off for Lucy's house, where they had all agreed to meet for the mission at 11:00 am. Haelya rang the doorbell. Lucy opened the door with a cheerful smile. "Hi! Come in!" she said to Haelya and Jaden. "Are we late?" asked Haelya. Lucy pouted. "No, you both came on time. On the other hand, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy came. . . . a bit early." As they came inside the drawing room, Gray snorted and chimed in, "A lot early. We came through the window last night. Natsu said it was a good idea to come early. We slept over."

"Is that like a habit of theirs?" asked Jaden. Lucy snorted. "Yes. unfortunately. Hey, stop looking in my closet!" Lucy told Erza.

"You must always scout a battlefield before the fight," defended Erza.

"But this isn't a - " Lucy got interrupted by Natsu. "Happy, give me that fish!" Gray had something to say as well, sprawled on the dark blue armchair. "You should be used to this, we do this a lot. How come only Natsu gets to sleep on your bed?"

Jaden made a surprised noise. Haelya looked half amused and half unbelieving expression. "Gray, did you really need to say that now?" said Lucy.

"Ooh, pervert got owned," said Natsu.

"I'm not a pervert! Shut up flame brain!"

Haelya laughed suddenly. "It's okay, Gray. You shouldn't ignore your feelings. You and Lucy make a cute couple." Jaden snickered. "GraLu sounds nice."

Lucy huffed. "Now you both have joined Mira-san's team as well? Can we just go? Gajeel and Wendy are here." The door crashed opened as she said the words.

"Gomena sai, Lucy-chan! We should have rang the doorbell! Sorry!" apologised Wendy.

"Told you, Gajeel! But no one listens to me, do they?" chatised Charle. Gajeel dusted off his shirt and said, "Yeah, Yeah, what does it matter? Oh shit, you guys have backpacks." He walked into the room and took in the scene. He glared at Natsu. "You should have told me flamebrain!"

"What did I do?" asked Natsu as he chewed a fish. "Lucy-chan, how are we getting to the spirit world?" asked Wendy.

"I'll call Loke and Virgo and they'll take us," replied Lucy.

"Like I went with Virgo in that Duke's mansion?" asked Natsu. Lucy smiled and said, "Yeah!"

"I'll get to see the spirit world this time!"

"Are Happy and Charle coming with us?" asked Gray. He was reading Lucy's manuscript. "Hey give me my manuscript! Levy-chan was supposed to read the new chapter!"

"Okay, Okay, Calm down." Gray gave back the manuscript. Erza answered Gray's question. "The exeeds are not coming with us. Lucy, you should call on Loke and Virgo now. It's almost 11:30."

"I open thee! Gate of the Lion! Gate of the Maiden!" The two familiar celestial spirits appeared.

"Virgo, Loke, can you take all of us to the spirit world? We are going to fix your lachrima."

"What?!" said Loke, surprised. He was looking at Lucy as if she were mad. "It is impossible," said Virgo. "Can't you just spend time with me here in Earthland?" begged Loke. "Hime-sama, it will be hard. I will give myself a punishment if I let you go."

"Lucy set her mouth in a hard line and put her hands on her hips. "Since when is anything easy? You guys have to go soon anyways. You both have helped me so many times. Its time I do something for you. And you can't stop me," she said determindedly.

Loke and Virgo protested some more. But Lucy wouldn't give in.

"We have to go," said Haelya finally. "It came to me and Lucy in a prophecy. Prophecies can't be ignored, you know," she added. Finally Loke and Virgo agreed to take them to the spirit world. With a lot of scuffling and flirting, everyone finally was touching either celestial spirit. With a golden flash, everyone was gone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should there be Haelya x Jaden? Thanks! Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forbidden Forest

**Sorry for the long wait! GOMENA SAI! Sorry if some of the facts are wrong, I'm still at the beginning tenroujima island arc. Hope you like it! Remember to Review!**

Suddenly everyone found themselves in a town. Everyone wondered if they had travelled to the right place or not. Loke voiced their thoughts. "This is the spirit world. We don't need food or sleep, but our houses are used as hangout don't need transportation either, we can walk or get around the same way we do in earth."

Jaden asked, "But I thought that your lacrima was broken, so you can't travel that way anymore?"

"We don't. We use it only for long distances. We are also developing a new system of transport." Jaden nodded.

"The royal palace is that way," said Virgo. She pointed somewhere ahead of the towns. "The lacrimas are further than that. But around the lacrima lies a forest through which no celestial spirit can pass through. It has been enchanted specifically for us. No spirit can get through."

"Oh," said Lucy. "Why is it enchanted that way?" she asked.

"Four centuries ago, there was an evil spirit who tried to kill the king. He was banished, of course." Explained Virgo.

"Can Humans go in?" asked Erza.

"Yes," said Loke."But there are the three... many devils in there." He said hesitatingly.

"Hime-sama and friends shall first come to my house for supplies." Interrupted Virgo. Everyone started following Virgo, who was walking in the direction of the village.

After walking for 5 minutes, the maid celestial spirit stopped in front of a pink house with white trim. She opened the red door and ushered everyone inside.

The drawing room was black and white. Virgo told everyone to sit on the clean, pristine white sofas. "Sit, please. I will get water and backpacks." Said Virgo. She went into and came zooming out of the red and white kitchen with a bunch of different colored backpacks and a tray with glasses of water on it. She gave the pink one to Lucy, the dark blue to Gray, the orange to Natsu, the red to Erza, the light blue backpack to Wendy, the black backpack to Gajeel, the purple one to Haelya and the bright green to Jaden. Everyone thanked Virgo for the backpacks.

"Gi-hi!" said Gajeel. "Now I can smash ice boy and flame brain in the face with these!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouted Natsu and Gray at the same time. They were about to break into a fight when Erza said, "Stop it!" looking irritated. All of the three, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray, shivered and hugged eachother.

"Aye sir!"

"Thanks Virgo!" said Lucy with a cheerful smile. "Happy number 2, 3, and 4," she muttered under her breath.

"We should be going now, guys," said Loke. Everyone started to shuffle out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Loke. "We're not going to walk. It's too far for that. Everyone, grab me or Virgo." Everyone grabbed hold of the two celestial spirits, and in a golden flash, everyone vanished.

The mages found themselves at the edge of a dark, creepy forest. Loke and Virgo stood at least 10 feet away from the nearest tree. Loke smiled apologetically. He flinched at the sight of the huge black tree next to the mages.

"We cannot go any nearer," said Virgo, "otherwise we risk chance of disappearing forever. When you step past the nearest tree, you will be inside the forest. We will not be able to hear you, see you, let alone touch you." A silence fell over the group. Everyone slowly said their goodbyes and good lucks. Then everyone stepped into the forest. Jaden looked back. The rest of the group was advancing slowly, but Loke and Virgo were still looking at the place they were last standing. Then Loke seemed to be asking Virgo something. Jaden turned around and joined the others.

Loke asked Virgo, "Do you think we should have told them about the three devils?"

"No. Anyone other than celestial spirits who know about them without seeing them will go mad. It is part of their magic."

Loke felt stunned. He tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

Neither of the celestial spirits could hear the shouts that should have been emitting from the forest loudly.

After walking for a while, Erza decided to split everyone into groups and send them out to scout the forest.

"Natsu and Lucy, go together. Gray and Gajeel will be partners. I will go with Wendy. Haelya and Jaden, I hope you guys can handle it. Everyone should be back here by 2 hours." Said Erza.

As soon as Jaden turned away from the rest of the gang with Haelya, he felt something was wrong. Then he saw a flash of something black. "Jaden, did you hear that?" asked Haelya in a small voice. Black spots seemed to dance in front of Jaden. A wave of paranoia grabbed him. Who were these people who told him they were his friends? Thought Jaden. He growled towards Haelya.

Haelya turned around to see what was wrong with Jaden, and saw that his bright green eyes had turned a glowing red, with tiny black pupils in the centre. His skin was pallid, slightly yellowish, and his canines were as sharp as thorns. Then even Haelya felt herself going black. A flash of black disappeared to her right.

Then Jaden eaced towards her, fangs bared.

Erza was walking with Wendy. "Did you hear a whooshing sound, Erza-san?" asked Wendy.

"No," replied Erza. She was about to say something else, when she saw that Wendy seemed to black out for a second. She came back to consciousness as a monster. Erza said nothing as she also grew red eyes and pale skin. Fangs bared, She snarled and charged towards Wendy.

Gray and Gajeel were already fighting eachother, after getting transformed.

"You fake spy, you never wanted to join fairytail in the first place!" shouted Gray. Both boys were bruised and battered. Gajeel yelled something discerneble and grabbed Gray in a headlock. Gray elbowed him and made Gajeel fall to the floor. Gray creeped towards Gajeel and bared his teeth. Gajeel took a swipe at his face. "You pathetic, flabby, stripper," spat Gajeel. That did it. Gray snapped and shoved Gajeel's face into the soil. Both of them stopped fighting for a second as they heard a girl scream, "STOP!"

Lucy heard a bush rustle and imediately jumped and bumped sideways into Natsu. She blushed. "Sorry."

"What is it?" asked Natsu. When Lucy turned around to look at him, his face was blank. "Didn't you hear anything?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. Your screams." Said Natsu in a weird, hissing voice. Lucy took one huge step back with one look at his newly pallid face, complete with fangs and narrow, glowing, red eyes with tiny black pupils, and screamed. She walked backwards, away from Natsu, who was creeping slowly towards her, like a panther. Lucy took another step backward and fell. She continued screaming as she crawled away in the undergrowth.

Suddenly, all emotions drained away from Lucy. They were replaced with one feeling – hatred.

Lucy stopped crawling and got up much more fluidly than she did usually. She looked at Natsu with slanted, red, evil looking eyes.

Then she tilted her head to the side slightly... and lunged for Natsu's throat.

**FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 5! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Beware of your friendship

**I Just realised that my chapters are very short. GOMENE! ****How many words are chapters usually? Tell me, I'm new to this place! **But hopefully this chapter is longer than the others... Sorry about the OCs! This chapter should be a bit more exciting, though! Enjoy the action! 

* * *

**Chapter 6-Beware of your friendship**

Haelya felt a feeling of distrust and hatred for Jaden as he attacked her. She quickly got out of the way and used magic.

"Air Dragon's Claw!"

Jaden blocked the attack with a tree he had torn up by the roots. The still questioning part of Haelya's brain wondered why Jaden was using physical strength. This stopped Haelya from attacking. While she dodged Jaden's punches, she realised that her feelings were being used. _'I usually feel like this to the rest of the world, not Jaden and Fairytail.' _Slowly Haelya came back to normal. "Jaden!" she snapped. "What? you ungrateful witch," Jaden hissed at her.

A look of deep hurt came upon Haelya's face.

"Jaden, you're being manipulated, don't you realise that?" said Haelya as she backed away from him. "You're the one being manipulated." Jaden punched Haelya. She doubled up in pain. Everyone had turned a lot more powerful when they were monsters.

Haelya tried for about half an hour to get Jaden back to normal. She told him memories, explanations, everything . . . But he wouldn't turn back to normal. Finally almost all Haelya's energy was gone. Jaden was about to kick Haelya when somehow she made him fall. She scrambled over to Jaden and put a hand over his mouth. "STOP!" she screeched.

"Now listen to me. Why the HELL are you acting like this? Is THIS the way you let out your anger? You..." Haelya kept telling Jaden to turn back to normal. But what really affected him was the time to think through what he was doing. Then, Jaden's eyes turned back to their bright green. His skin went back to normal. His canines shrunk. He stopped struggling and Haelya let go of him.

Jaden looked shocked. He moaned, "What have I done?" after looking at the mess Haelya was looking.

"Haelya, I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands. Haelya said dismissively, "It's okay. It wasn't your own actions." She said in a gentler tone, "Friends?"

Jaden's voice cracked with relief.

"Best Friends."

"And real people."

The two laughed once and hugged.

"I don't know what was controlling us, though. Maybe the others have also turned into monsters for the moment." said Haelya.

Jaden and Haelya got up and went off the direction of the faint snarls and hisses.

The people that Haelya and Jaden saw were Gray and Gajeel. They were fighting each other, but not with much vigour. "Gray!" called Jaden.

"What are you, nuts?" whispered Haelya. "Get back!"

"GRAY you pathetic excuse for an ice wizard!" shouted Jaden.

Haelya tackled Gajeel and put him in an air cage.

Gray lunged for Jaden with a snarl.

He almost grabbed Jaden's neck, but Jaden was ready for him and dodged it.

"What did you say?"

"Only that you're a snivelling coward."

Haelya looked on in horror. Jaden was strong, but not as strong as Gray. He clearly had the upper hand, but Jaden persisted. When a trickle of blood went down Jaden's mouth, Haelya understood that Jaden was trying to close Gray's ears.

Haelya raced over and rammed her fingers into Gray's ears. She caught her breath as she struggled to stay on her tiptoes and not fall over. "Enough," she said firmly. Gray stopped struggling.

Jaden and Haelya released him. Then as Gray turned back to normal, Haelya released Gajeel from his air cage.

He ran over like a wild animal. Haelya looked over at him with determination and contempt. "We aren't your enemies. Air Dragon's Claw!" she shouted. Gajeel saw the attack coming and narrowed his eyes, which were slightly less glowing.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Air Dragon's Flying Saucers!" Two huge sharp edged circles flew towards Gajeel very fast and pinned him to a tree. Even though he was pinned to the tree, Gajeel did not let Haelya within 10 feet of his radius.

"Demon Poles!"

Haelya dodged the attack by stepping to the side.

"Iron Dragon's throwing knife!"

The attack went slightly off mark, surprisingly. Haelya dodged it easily and was able to come foward a few feet. But Gajeel attacked before she could go front, again. His knife came whizzing back and cut Haelya's arm just as she came a foot forward. She stepped back in surprise, wincing.

Gajeel kept attacking her. For at least 15 minutes. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Although Gajeel kept attacking her, pinned to the tree, Haelya never attacked him except to keep him pinned to the tree. Haelya kept limping and dragging herself forward. Finally she reached Gajeel. She took some random crumpled tissue from her pockets and stuffed them in Gajeel's ears. She screamed as she fell to the ground on her knees, unable to take any more. Gajeel faded back to normal slowly, ears blocked from the devil's high screams. Haelya released him from the tree.

Gajeel broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Haelya."

"It's Okay. You weren't doing it on purpose."

Haelya smiled worriedly at all of them, Gray, Jaden and Gajeel. "At least I wasn't useless," she said. Haelya opened her mouth to say something else. But her body couldn't take any more damage. Gajeel was almost as strong as Natsu, after all. Even stronger while he was being controlled. Haelya just couldn't take it anymore.

Everything went black.

After Haelya woke up, patched up after Gajeel's fight, plans were made to find the rest of them. Gajeel and Haelya could hear Natsu and Lucy fighting. When they told everyone, they all gulped. Jaden sweat dropped. He shuddered at the thought of Lucy fighting Natsu. _'Please be safe Lucy,'_ thought Gray. Haelya wondered how Lucy and Natsu were keeping up. Lucy did have an extremely strong Lucy kick, but Natsu was shit strong anyways. Just then, Gajeel voiced what they were all thinking. "Bunny girl and Salamander are going to be beaten to bits by themselves if we don't get there fast."

The scene at Natsu's and Lucy's was not pretty. The two usually best friend were shouting vicious things at each other and hitting each other. Thankfully, it was comparatively easy to put them under control. Gray used Ice shield to separate him, Natsu, Gajeel and Jaden from Haelya and Lucy.

Gray started speaking in a low, fast voice. "Natsu, you don't hate Lucy. She isn't weak. Remember the Oracion Seis?" Natsu did nothing but growl and swipe at everyone and try to break free and go to the other side to continue fighting Lucy. Jaden got the job of restraining him.

Gajeel tried a different tactic. "This is just a rouse, flame brain. Some monster is emitting waves into your ears. That's what makes you like a monster." He growled in frustration.

Gray continued. "It's like that ring when you rescued Lucy from Bora, baka!" At these words, Natsu started to calm down and stopped struggling so much, allowing Gajeel to stuff some bit of cloth in his ears.

Finally he started act like a normal person. Jaden let go of him. The boys went to check on the girls.

On the other side of the ice shield, Haelya was having a slightly harder time. She had somehow gotten Lucy not to hit her, nut Lucy wasn't listening to her either. It was evident from Haelya's new bruises that Lucy had hit her a couple of times at least.

"Lucy come on," Haelya was saying, "No-one abandoned you, you abandoned them!" Lucy snarled and then stopped in her tracks. "I abandoned them?" she whispered, "How?"

Haelya took this as an opportunity to creep forward. At that moment, the boys came from the other side. Lucy became suspicious and death-glared at everyone. Natsu and Gray looked at Lucy and gulped.

"She's emitting an evil aura," whispered Gray, cowering.

"Just like Erza's," said Natsu, also cowering.

"She's all yours bro! I'm not going near her!"

"She might listen to you, Natsu," said Haelya. "She didn't listen to me. We've got to get Lucy back to normal!"

Natsu swallowed and walked towards Lucy very slowly. "Lucy what's wrong with your face?" he asked.

"That's a very subtle way of getting her back to normal," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Get out Natsu!" snarled Lucy. Her teeth were as pointy as Natsu's. "Lucy, I'm not going to hurt you." Natsu kept advancing slowly. Then suddenly, Lucy punched him in the face. Natsu held a hand up to his face in shock, touching the place Lucy had just given him a bruise.

"Lucy, you did this to yourself. You made everyone abandon you." Lucy stopped trying to punch Natsu. He stopped getting out of her way and pinned her hands down to her sides**(figuratively) **with his arms.

"Now Gray!" Natsu shouted. Before Lucy could react, Gray skid behind her quickly and stuck his fingers in Lucy's ears.

She struggled at first, but then calmed down and became normal again. Her eyes turned back to chocolate brown. Haelya, who had been holding her breath, heaved a sigh of relief. Lucy looked shocked. She kept saying, "GOMENA SAI! GOMENE!" again and again, bowing repeatedly as well. Finally Natsu put a hand over her mouth. "Stop it, will you?" Everyone laughed. Suddenly Natsu remembered.

"Where's Erza and Wendy?"

* * *

**BWAHAHA! You guys will have to wait for what happened to frail little Wendy and SHIT powerful Erza later...I'm thinking of writing a NaLu oneshot. But then I also have an idea for a NaLu long story. What do you guys think? What's your favourite couple? I ship NaLu, in case you guys hadn't noticed! GO NALU!**

**Mira: I don't mind NaLi or GraLu either though,**

**Aika(me): M-Mira-san? W-When did you come?**

**Mira: I was here the whole time, behind your back, reading your story!**

**Aika: Is it worth reviewing?**

**Mira: Definetly! Minna, don't forget to rate and review!**

**Aika: And don't kill me too! I don't own Fairytail! But if I did, Nalu, Jerza, and GaLe would already be established.**

**Mira: Bye-bye!**

**Aika: Sayonara!**


End file.
